


Happy Families

by simonsnoww (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, eurus ruins everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: The Homes brothers have moved on from the fiasco with Sherrinford and Eurus.  But can she let this last?





	1. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy (well... that may be an overstatement for what is to come!!). This is totally different to anything that I have written before- also the first time I've written smut, which was an experience to say the least!!

Mycroft smiled towards his partner, and gestured for him to sit next to him. Greg took the opportunity to curl up next to him on their sofa, and kissed him tenderly. However within seconds a wriggling three year old interrupted them, who wanted a cuddle off her favourite uncles. “Heya Rosie” smiled Greg, before scooping her up off the ground and setting her between them, whilst still managing to hold hands with Mycroft. John rushed through to find his daughter, “Oh, is she okay with you?” he asked the couple. “Of course.” smiled Mycroft. That was happening much more often since he’d started dating Greg and seeing Rosie every week, although Sherlock liked to still suggest that Mycroft never smiled, even with Rosie! Suddenly there came a crash from the kitchen. “Oh God,” muttered Mycroft, then he called out “Sherlock, I swear if you’re breaking our kitchen, I’ll tell mummy!” Sherlock walked through into the living room sheepishly, “I promise I’ll buy you a new one.” “What?” replied Mycroft “A new brother? That would be nice.” “Myc, play nicely.” sighed Greg, “Sherlock what have you broken?” “The coffee maker.” “Oh it doesn’t matter, we were going to get a new one anyway weren’t we Myc.” Sherlock sighed in relief; at least he hadn’t broken anything of much value. John sat down, and Sherlock sat next to him, with their legs slightly crossed, not too much to notice, but instantly recognised by Mycroft. Rosie squirmed out of her seat with her uncles. “Rosie, where are you off too?” asked Greg. “She’s off to her daddy and papa.” said Mycroft as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Sorry,” retorted Greg “we don’t all speak toddler” he said in a mocking stern voice. “Gregory,” replied Mycroft “honestly, please just shut up.” he smiled before taking his head in his hands and kissing him passionately. “Ugh,” complained Sherlock “get a room. I never want to see my brother kissing anyone in my entire life ever again!” he exclaimed. “Well, firstly it is my house,” Mycroft replied, “so I should be able to do whatever I want. Secondly… look at you two.” He smirked before looking at their slightly intertwined legs. As though there was an electric current passing through their legs, John jumped apart from Sherlock. “We’re not… I’m not…” protested John, before a cheery three-year-old voice cut in “Daddy, you kiss Papa all the time at home, like Uncle Mycie and Uncle Greg just did.” John turned crimson red, and opened his mouth to protest. Greg smiled at him. “John. We know. It’s obvious.” “Well, I guess the cat’s out the bag now.” said Sherlock turning towards John. “Well, you both are family” smiled John, before putting his lips to Sherlock’s and kissing him softly, above the head of his daughter. Mycroft smiled, finally seeing his little brother happy and healthy, with a family. He longed for a family himself, but that would be a conversation for another day. “Well little girl, is it time for bed already?” asked John, his face still crimson red from his newly admitted sexuality. Sherlock and John said their goodbyes and left with a sleepy three year old, who wanted to stay and play with her uncles. 

As soon as Sherlock and John had left, Greg locked the door thoroughly, ensuring that each lock was bolted securely. He knew how Mycroft worried, since Sherrinford. It was a bad experience for them all, but especially Mycroft, who still had nightmares about what had happened. Mycroft came to the door, and smiled at his lover, partner and best friend, with all the love in the world. “Fancy a nightcap?” asked Mycroft. “Oh my god Myc, you know what I want.” said Greg, before proceeding to kiss him passionately, until both of their lips were swollen, eyes dilated and they were slightly panting for more. “Should we retire to our room?” asked Mycroft “Oh my god yes please” replied Greg, and they ascended the stairs together, crashed into their room, and fell onto their bed, before beginning to kiss passionately again. Greg ripped Mycroft’s shirt off, popping all of the buttons, and began to tear off his pants. In turn, Mycroft pulled Greg’s jeans off him, and began to remove the polo top that he had been wearing, neatly placing it on the chair near to the bed… well as neat as possible whilst kissing Greg and laying down on the bed. “Myc, do you trust me?” panted Greg, and Mycroft replied with a kiss. Greg picked up the bottle of lube that he had conveniently left out from the morning. He began to use his fingers to stretch his partner out, teasing him without hitting his prostate. “Gregory… I need you… inside me” Mycroft panted. Without a word, Greg moved himself inside of Mycroft, slowly thrusting. Within minutes, Greg heard a soft “fuck” as Mycroft came. By midnight he heard 4 more fucks, by 4am, 10.


	2. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote another chapter lol!! I think this is inspired by a Tumblr prompt maybeeeee- not sure! Just some ideas that I've had milling around for a while.

Mycroft woke up by habit at 5:30, after spending the whole night with his partner. Usually one of them would be called out during the night, for one thing or another. As he moved to start getting dressed, he felt Greg roll over, and begin to spoon him. “Don’t go just yet.” He mumbled sleepily. “Darling… I have to go.” Said Mycroft pathetically. “Myc.” “I’ll see what I can do.” He picked up his phone from the nightstand, and rang Anthea. “Anthea. I need the day off. Yes I know what that means. Clear my schedule. Honestly, tell Russia, nothing more than a 9. Yes I know. Actually Anthea, I’m going to take two days off. I need the rest. Tell them I’ve been kidnapped.” Then he rang the Chief Superintendent. “Hello, this is Mycroft Holmes regarding Gregory Lestrade… No I’m not ‘that detective’… Gregory has been unwell, nothing out of the ordinary, however the doctors have recommended him two days off work to regain his strength… I’m a close personal friend of Gregory; please do not question my authority in this situation… Yes I’m his flatmate. Please do not disturb him for these two days.” Greg listened in awe of his formal tone and his commanding voice, even when in bed being the little spoon. “Could you command world politics from this position?” asked Greg jokingly. “Well of course, I’m only a minor government official,” Mycroft chuckled “but I suppose I could if I tried.” “What about a more compromising position?” Mycroft smirked “Well, of course I could… I like where this is going.” “You wouldn’t!!” “I could if I wanted to.” Mycroft turned over to give his lover a passionate kiss, watching his eyes dilate, and his tongue running between their mouths. “Greg…” “mhh” “I need the loo.” “That’s sexy…” As Mycroft went to the toilet, Greg went to the kitchen, and grabbed some food for breakfast in bed. Honey, jam, bread, scones, cream… “Greg?” called an anxious voice. “Coming! Get back into bed!” He ran up the stairs, and climbed back into bed, placing the food on the table next to him. “I’ve got some breakfast… Damn it I didn’t get a knife!” Before he was able to get up, Mycroft stopped him. “I’ve got a much better idea of how we could use some of this. No need for a knife.” He reached over, and picked up the honey. He threw the covers off both of them, exposing himself. Then he drizzled the honey all over Greg, before proceeding to lick it all off, nibbling his body, gently caressing him, until the honey was all over the bed, both men sticky from a combination of honey and semen, and they were utterly exhausted. “A bath may be in order.” suggested Mycroft “Great idea.” replied Greg “I’ll go and put this stuff back in the fridge first though.” Greg walked from the bedroom down the stairs, stalk naked, until “WHAT THE FUCK!” “Gregory are you alright?”, cried Mycroft as he ran down the stairs, also totally naked. “Fucking hell Sherlock, why the fuck are you here?” Mycroft shouted. “Jesus Christ, I didn’t know you were going to be like this did I?” retorted Sherlock defensively, “Anyway, I’m going to have to burn my eyes out after what I’ve just seen.” “Just fucking delete it.” Sherlock paused for a second, closed his eyes and then opened them again. “I can’t. It’s permanently burned into my mind. At least I didn’t have Rosie here with me.” “Well I’m sure if Rosie were here, she would have dealt with that situation much more maturely than you have. Greg and I are now going for a bath. Please leave our house and come back later, and knock first- you don’t know what we might be doing.” With that Mycroft turned around as elegantly as one can whilst fully naked. Greg followed suit, his face burning scarlet, as he turned to leave the room, embarrassed about the lack of clothing he had. As he entered the bathroom, he heard the front door slam. However that was the least of his worries. Mycroft was curled up against the wall, his head tucked into his legs, clearly battling the effects of a panic attack. Greg sat down next to him, and held his hand. “Mycroft. Breathe with me okay. In for 1, 2, 3, 4. Hold for 1, 2, 3, 4. Out for 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.” He repeated this several times until he could see that Mycroft was breathing normally. He could still see the tears running down his face, his shuddery movements. “Myc. Talk to me. What’s going on?” He embraced him slowly, wiping away his tears, adjusting himself to sit next to him. “What if that wasn’t Sherlock?” asked Mycroft “W-what if it was a journalist. Or a spy. Or an enemy. Seeing me v-vulnerable like that. They c-can use you to hurt me.” Greg embraced him once more. “Myc. We’ve talked about this. My phone’s sealed, my staff have been screened, hell I even have security! Myc love, I promise if anything happens, I’ll be okay. I love you so fucking much that it hurts. Come on, let’s take that bath, and we have the whole day to talk.”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has decided to confide something in Greg. Sherlock messes everything up. Where is Eurus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING STUFF HERE!! (eating disorders, PTSD and depression) 
> 
> Hey everyone I wrote another chapter instead of sleeping yay!! Basically Eurus is to come, this is all the buildup woop!!

Greg eased Mycroft out of the bath, after thirty minutes of relaxation, laying together, enjoying each other's company. Greg could tell that Mycroft's paranoia wasn't the only thing to cause him to have such a severe panic attack. As they dried off together, and got dressed, Greg held his hand to make sure he was okay, but he could tell that his mind was racing. "Myc, darling, we need to have a chat." declared Greg as soon as they were both dressed. "I can make some proper breakfast, and we need to talk." Mycroft nodded in agreement. They'dbeen living together for three years now, but it was time for him to come clean of his biggest secret. He walked into the kitchen, and sat at one of the stools. Once Greg had finished making some breakfast and tea for both of them (coffee would have been better, but somehow Sherlock had managed to dismantle the whole thing, and then tried to put it back together wrongly, so it wouldn't work).  
"I've got something to tell you that's long overdue." Greg smiled reassuringly, and Mycroft took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was a teenager, I was in an abusive relationship. First it was all okay, and I thought I loved him, but as time went on, it was obviously not as everything seemed. He insisted that he fucked me every night, sometimes more than once. If I declined, he'd do it without lube." At this, Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand and squeezed it tight, but he didn't look up. "He told me that I was too fat to fuck, and began to limit my meals, forcing me to throw up every evening to see if I'd eaten anything I shouldn't have. One night, him and some of his friends fucked me at the same time, leaving me in agonising pain. Of course this was all without any form of protection. I convinced myself that this was love, that he loved me, that what he was doing wasn't rape. It got to the point where I was too weak to go to classes at uni. I skipped lessons, falling behind. I was hospitalised many times, but each time he would come and threaten me. He limited my access to home- I had no friends, no contact with family, only him. He forced me to be fucked in public places, in the full sight of people, like in the back of his car, in bushes in parks and in nightclub toilets, where the doors were open and people would come and watch. I knew full well that the second I would leave the nightclub to go to my flat, he would be fucking someone else, sometimes other guys, sometimes girls. When I pointed out that I knew this, he beat me up until I couldn't move, and left me in his flat without food for a week, locked in the dark. The violence continued for a year, the nightly humiliation with him and his friends. They used to comment on my stretch marks, telling me how fat I was, before roughly penetrating me, and taking turns to use me." By this point Greg was crying, tears softly falling onto his cheeks, his hands in Mycroft's. "Nearer to the end of our relationship, he would take my clothes off me, and lock me in the bathroom, before sending in one of his friends at a time to fuck me, or to watch me wank. They would pay him for a go of me. If he got behind on bills, or schoolwork, he'd lend me out for favours. Thankfully I didn't catch anything, except for PTSD and clinical depression." By this point both Greg and Mycroft were crying, holding hands and embracing each other. "So that's why I freaked out when someone saw me naked, except you. You're the only person who can see me like that." Greg leaned in and kissed Mycroft slowly. "Myc, you're the bravest most loving person that I know. Seeing Sherlock this morning must have been a massive shock, especially in the state that we were in. But he's your brother. He doesn't want to take advantage of you in any way. I want to be the only person who can see you like that too. And the other way. I want you to be possessive over me, as I'm possessive over you. I want to show you how much you mean to me, if that's okay by you ." "God Gregory yes." Replied Mycroft and they once more ascended the stairs together. "Lie down," instructed Greg, "and take everything off if that's okay?" Mycroft followed his instructions. Greg took his clothes off too. Then he proceeded to kiss every stretch mark on Mycroft's body, showing how much he loved every part of him. They got redressed, and by this time it was almost 14:00! "Should we ring Sherlock?" asked Greg. "We ought to." sighed Mycroft. They walked downstairs and curled up together on the sofa, before Mycroft rang Sherlock to come over.  
Within 20 minutes, Sherlock was sitting glowering at them from the other side of the room, as they sat together on a sofa, holding hands. "So is is Mycroft or Myc?" asked Sherlock after deducing Greg's pet name for him, in order to wind him up. "I'm sure that Gavin knows exactly what he wants to call you, especially after what I saw earlier. I would say he should be calling you a fattie, since you've obviously put on around 5 pounds during the past few weeks alone. Even doing it like rabbits isn't enough to burn the calories off. Well, I guess Graham's going to be leaving you anyway sooner or later, so maybe our little chat may have repulsed him enough from you for him to break it off and leave right now." To Sherlock's amazement, Mycroft began to gently cry, leaning into Greg for support. "Sherlock, I think you should go." advised Greg sternly, before turning his full attention to his partner, gently stroking his arms, kissing the top of his head, and promising that he would never leave. Sherlock sat in amazement. He had never seen his brother cry since he was a child, and was utterly confused. Mycroft didn't care about his cake jokes... At least he thought. Suddenly, a voice snapped him back to reality. "Sherlock. Leave." He walked out of the door once more, but this time completely confused as to the situation inside of the building.  
"Myc. I'm here." he kissed the top of his head once more. "Myc, I love you." Mycroft held onto him tighter, and murmured "please don't go." "Myc, I'm not going. I love you. I'm here." They sat like that for hours, with Mycroft leaning into Greg, and eventually both of then falling asleep, tangled around each other.


	4. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh their relationship literally warms my heart!! Short chapter now, story will pick up properly in the next chapter I promise!!

“Myc, we should go to bed.” Greg woke up at one o clock, and tried to wake up Mycroft as well. After a few seconds, where he was not stirring, Greg picked him up, and carried him up the stairs and onto the bed. “Mmm, that was nice,” whispered Mycroft sleepily. He’d had one of his people change the bed sheets, but he still had to get changed for bed. “Come on Myc, pyjamas!” chastised Greg. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and put them on the chair next to him. Then he helped Mycroft take off his shirt and trousers, before helping him into bed. “Greg.” Mycroft murmured. “Yes love.” “I love you so much.” “I love you too.” Mycroft had often struggled with displays of affection, and this declaration was a big thing for Greg- albeit it wasn’t the first time. Greg wriggled around, to gently spoon him, kissing the top of his head, and before too long both men were asleep.


	5. Interupted

The next morning, and their final day off work, Sherlock arrived, after having John ring Greg to let them know that he was coming. For a whole hour before he arrived, Mycroft cried out of embarrassment, begging Greg to stop him from coming. “Myc, I promise if he says anything I’ll beat him up. Okay. One punch, broken nose, it’ll serve him right.” “And that would do wonders for my relationship with my parents.” Mycroft remarked. His parents were a touchy topic, blaming him for everything about Eurus, and threatening to disown him. That’s the extent that Greg knew about; little did he know there was much more. When Sherlock finally arrived, probably also dawdling out of embarrassment for the scene he caused yesterday, he immediately noticed a change in the relationship between Greg and Mycroft, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was almost like they were one person, both supporting each other, and loving each other intensely. He was happy about the fact that his brother, who he for so long considered to be an ‘ice man’ had finally found a soulmate. “Mycroft. I’m so sorry for what I said yesterday. I spoke to John, and I’m going to try to be a better brother in the future, and that means no more weight jokes. He also pointed out how it is bad for Rosie to hear comments like that. Anyway, I’m so sorry.” Mycroft could hear his anxiety through his babbling. “Sherlock. I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not. But come here.” and he hugged his brother. Then both men sat back down in their respective seats. Sherlock began to fiddle with his shirt’s cuff, and Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand, and held it tight. “Anyway, I came to talk about a family issue.” “Continue.” “Only family.” “Greg is family.” “Mycroft, it’s personal.” “Greg stays.” “Mycroft.” “Greg is family. That’s why he stays.” “Okay.” “What is it Sherlock? You know it’s our day off- I had specific plans for today, which did not involve you!” “I don’t want to know!! It’s about Eurus.” Greg felt Mycroft stiffen, this grip on his hand becoming tighter. “Yes?” “Well, her condition is still the same. No talking, no communication in any way.” “Yes.” “Well, since she’s harmless, I want to go and visit more often. We’ve not been to see her much, since Rosie’s growing, and you and Greg are serious.” “Sherlock, she’s anything but harmless. Rosie is never meeting her! If you want to go, I want to be there to supervise everything.” Sherlock could see his brotherly instincts coming out, and chose not to argue “Okay.” After a brief pause, he continued, “When can we go?” “Would tonight be suitable? Perhaps leaving here around 7:00? We could return within 24 hours.” “That sounds good.” Greg interjected “Myc, don’t we have a restaurant reservation tonight?” “No darling, that’s not for another two days! I’ll definitely be back to go to that. I promise.” Sherlock left soon after, leaving the two men together, with only hours before Mycroft’s short trip. “Gregory, I can’t have sex with you before I go.” Greg was taken aback. He hadn’t even kissed the man, before that statement. “No, of course not, you’ll have loads of work to get done.” “No, not that. There are certain things that show if you’ve had sex recently, and of course Eurus will be able to deduce it. I don’t want her knowing about us.” “Of course.” said Greg “But what about yesterday?” “It’s in the past now, so I guess we can’t change it. But even if she’s unable to talk, I still don’t want her to know anything about you. You’re too precious to me for her to even know about it. Tonight, I don’t want you to stay here. Go to your parents or sisters or anywhere. Not here.” Greg didn’t really understand, but he nodded anyway “Myc, promise you’ll stay safe.” He always made him promise to stay safe before departing on any legwork. “Gregory, if I’m not back by lunchtime tomorrow, or I’ve not contacted to say I’m leaving, please come and get me. We’ll of course need backup if anything does happen. Lunchtime tomorrow.” “I’ll be there personally.” “But don’t put yourself in any danger.” “I’ll be the one who gets you if it goes wrong. Screw the consequences.” “Gregory.” “Okay, I’ll be careful.” With that, the men started kissing, “Gregory, it can’t go any further than this…” He was cut off by another kiss, which he was only too happy to receive. After they eventually broke off, and sat panting next to each other, Greg announced his plans. “Well, I’d actually planned this afternoon to have mind-blowing sex, and then tonight watch a film, but I guess the order’s been changed.” He walked to a cupboard, where he’d stashed their favourite blanket, and pulled it over them, before turning the TV on, to reveal their favourite James Bond film. “Get yourself comfy.” he smiled at Mycroft, before going to the kitchen and bringing back their favourite snacks- nachos and dips, pretzels, chocolate buttons and some popcorn of course. “We’ve only got a few hours, so lets dig in.” smiled Greg; they sat down, and enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. Sherrinford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EURUS IS HERE YAY!!

At 18:30 precisely, Sherlock arrived at the door, with John and Rosie. John quickly pecked Sherlock on the lips, still embarrassed to be showing his new relationship off. Greg embraced Mycroft, slowly kissing him, and whispered in his ear “Stay save. I love you.” Sherlock pulled a face, but smothered it out as they broke off from their kiss. “Ugh Unca Greggie, get a room.” remarked Rosie, obviously copying from her papa. Sherlock had the decency to blush at this comment, and John looked a little annoyed- he’d spoken to Sherlock about being nice, but how would he have the same conversation with a three year old!? “Well, young Rosie, I would, but papa and Uncle Mycie have to go on a special trip now.” She obviously didn’t understand the connotations of what he was saying, but John did, and glared at Greg to be quiet. “Um yeah, anyway, John and Greg, you’re both not to stay at Baker Street or here, just in case of any planned anything.” said Sherlock. “Of course we’ve discussed where you might go, but we’ve decided on a safe house. Just for the 24 hours. If we’re not back by then, we’re going to have a military rescue. Greg, I would prefer you not to come with the military, but I cannot stop you.” Mycroft said sternly. “My feelings are mutual John.” stated Sherlock “Rosie will travel with John, Gregory, you’ll take a different car. There will be several stops and changes of car. The precise location, I will not tell you obviously. We’ll head off now, and I’ll see you before too long.” explained Mycroft. “Oh, Gregory, you’re still suffering from said illness, and John, if the chief asks you, he is.” “Of course,” chuckled John, “Maybe doctor’s advice is that you stay off all week?” “That would be quite nice,” laughed Greg, “but honestly, I’d have to set fire to all of my paperwork and emails!!” The brothers said goodbye to their partners, before watching them get into separate cars. They travelled to Sherrinford in a helicopter, landing just after 19:00. “Mr Homes.” greeted the man in charge of Sherrinford. “Lieutenant Colonel Whittaker. Great to finally meet you.” “Oh, and the younger Mr Holmes also. What a pleasant surprise. I’m sure Eurus will be pleased.” Suddenly Sherlock’s phone went off. ‘Hello big brother. Come and play.’ “Mycroft.” He showed Mycroft the message. “We should go.” Whittaker interrupted him “Sorry, it’s too late.” as around twenty clearly armed men walked out and surrounded them. “Miss Holmes will be pleased.” chuckled one of the armed men. “They’re all ex army,” mumbled Mycroft to Sherlock, “hard to read… likely under her control.” "Please do not communicate in any way." snapped Whittaker, "And please do exactly as I say."  
They followed Whittaker into a small room, and the armed men were obviously close by, perhaps even just outside the door. "She said to leave you here." he stated, before turning and leaving, and obviously locking the door. "Myc, what are we going to do?" Mycroft didn't mind Sherlock's pet name for him- though he did prefer it coming from the lips of Greg. "It's going to be okay Lock, just don't panic. Remember what we said. John is safe." Suddenly a large screen dropped down from the ceiling. "Hello brothers. I've been expecting you for some time. Sherly, I've missed our duets. Mycie I haven't missed you one little bit." "Eurus, let us out please." "Well you see big brother, I would. But you didn't let me out of here for years and years and years, so why should I let you out?" "Eurus please." "Anyway. I want to learn something off you today." "Then can we leave?" "Maybe. I want you to teach me about love." "Oh good lord" "No Mycie, it's not the time to start praying to an imaginary deity. Anyway, he wouldn't like you much anyway would he?" "Eurus, please. Let us out." "Watch this." A photo of Greg flashed up onto the screen. "Gregory." Mycroft breathed. "So. This man. Do you love him?" "Eurus..." "ANSWER THE QUESTION." "Yes. More than anything." "So apparently there are lines that I shouldn't cross, asking questions, it's all terribly pedestrian. Do you hug this man?" "Yes." "Kiss this man?" "Yes." "Fuck this man?" "Eurus please." "ANSWER ME." "Yes." "Much?" "Lots." She laughed. "Imagine if Jimmy was here now, he'd laugh, the ice man finally melted, by a man's cock up his arse. Or is it the other way around?" "I'd rather not answer..." "YOU WILL ALWAYS ANSWER ME." "Both," replied Mycroft hurriedly, "but I prefer to be on the bottom." "So you're submissive?" "No. We decided not to do any of that. We're both equal." Sherlock could see that Mycroft was struggling, sharing his bedroom habits with his sister, especially with him in the room ad well. Suddenly Eurus' attention snapped to Sherlock. "So Shirly." "Eurus" he replied curtly. "Who's this man?" she asked as a photo of John flashed onto the screen. "That's John." "Oh John as in Mary and John?" "Yes." "Oh well that's a surprise. You finally talked through your homosexual feelings for each other." "Well, they wern't exactly heterosexual feelings were they?" sniped Sherlock "Oh how you make me laugh." replied Eurus, dead serious. "So you. Do you hug him?" "Yes." "Do you kiss him?" "Yes." "Do you fuck him?" "Yes." "See Mycie, that's how the grown up in the situation acts." Mycroft found himself blinking back tears at that comment, longing for Greg's embrace at that moment. "Missing your little fuck buddy?" she asked Mycroft, "that is what they call them, isn't it?" "I would prefer to call him my partner." replied Mycroft. "Well anyway, I don't really give a shit about you Mycie. What I really want to know is how my darling niece is doing?" Sherlock made a sharp intake of breath at that. "Oh, I know about darling Rosamund. Can I see a photograph?" "No." replied Sherlock "What did you just say?" snapped Eurus. "No, you may not see a photo." "Sherlock, I have an old one she can see." suggested Mycroft. "Fine." "Here Eurus, should I show it to the camera?" asked Mycroft, pulling a polaroid of him holding her as a baby out of his pocket. "Oh how very touching." remarked Eurus, "The iceman holding a baby. So do you love this baby Mycie?" "Yes, of course." "But not in the same way as you love Greggie?" "No, in vastly different ways." "So you wouldn't fuck her?" "No, of course not." "Why?" "Because she's my niece, not my lover. She's just a child. I love her, as in wanting what's best for her and loving the way we interact, but not sexually, in any way at all." "So you're not a paedofile?" "No." "Well, you're a gay, that's one step closer to it." Mycroft didn't reply. "Well anyway big brothers, time is short. Let's run along. Go into the next room." Lining one wall was photographs of Greg and Mycroft in bed, in various positions of extacy. On the other wall was photos of John and Sherlock in similar position. "Eurus, how have you got these photos?" "You've both got a security system." She replied "Yes, an unhackable security system." retorted Mycroft. "I would change that to previously unhackable security systems." "Jesus Christ." cried Mycroft looking vaguely sick. "Who else has seen these?" "Well," replied Eurus, "whenever I'm bored, I like to watch you go about your boring little life. You and my darling brother in law. Well that is if you ever get around to asking. He might leave you for a newer model one of these days. Anyway, most people here have seen them.". Mycroft looked disgusted. He already had confidence issues, without having hundreds of people see him in bed. Sherlock walked closer to him, and held his hand, having observed Greg doing it to him to calm him down. " This will be over soon." he whispered into Mycroft's ear. Mycroft's breathing slowed, but he remained looking physically sick. Naturally this was also affecting Sherlock, but to a much lesser extent. "Myc, Greg loves you, he won't ever leave you." Sherlock gently told his brother, trying to calm him down. "Anyway boys," Eurus interrupted, "these lovely photographs. The sociopath and iceman in bed. Well, let's explain what's going on. So, over the course of tonight, I've got lots of lovely games for you to play. Of course you don't have to play them." Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief. He could go to the safe house, which Eurus couldn't possibly know about, and be safe with the man he loved. "But if you don't play my games, or give up during them, these photos will be released. Everyone would be able to see them. I have people who could text all of these photos to every phone in the world." Mycroft once again visably paled. If he left, everyone would see him naked. That's much worse than several hundreds of prisoners and staff from Sherrinford. His work colleagues would see him in bed, he'd be a mockery in parliament. He might even lose his job over this. He could just see the headlines. 'Celebrity detective and older brother in gay affair scandal'. "Can we have some privacy?" asked Sherlock, "Of course. You have five minutes." chuckled Eurus. Mycroft slumped against the wall. "Lock, I can't have anyone seeing those photos of me. I can't. No one but Gregory." "I'm in agreement," replied Sherlock, "John's still embarrassed about affection in front of you and Greg, never mind in front of the whole world. We will come out one day, but not like this." "So we're going to have to play her game." "Obviously." "But remember what happened the last time." "It's either that or those photographs Mycroft." Sherlock gently reminded him. "Okay. Eurus!" he called. "Yes brothers! Do you want to play my little games?" "Yes. " "I knew you would!!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Right big brothers. Let's get started. I want to learn about love. Do you love Mycie, Sherlock?" "Yes of course I do." replied Sherlock, his brow furrowed. "Prove it." she smiled with a psychopathic giggle. "Kiss him like you'd kiss Johnnie." "Eurus, I don't love him in that way." "Oh really. So what way do you love him then?" "In a brotherly way." "But you held his hand earlier. Like Greggie holds his hand. So why don't you love him in the same way?" She genuinely looked like a small child, confused about why their parents were being affectionate. "It's just different." "But Sherly, when you were little, Mycie used to kiss you then. So why not now?" "It's different now. We've grown up." "Oh okay. Why don't I put this a different way. If you two don't kiss and show me that you love each other, then I'll split you up. And send those photographs to everyone." "Sherlock, just do it..." Mycroft trailed off before Eurus interrupted him again "See that it's not a little peck or anything. Tongues." Mycroft leant towards Sherlock, and Sherlock whispered "Close your eyes, and pretend I'm Greg." Mycroft closed his eyes and leant towards Sherlock, gently parting his lips. They touched, and Sherlock took control, moving his tongue into his brother's mouth. Within seconds they broke apart, Mycroft looking vaguely sick once again, feeling used. Eurus clapped her hands twice before declaring "BORED." Sherlock watched as Mycroft crumpled against the wall again, his façade clearer to see this time. "Right boys, next room please."


End file.
